


The Tabris and the Cousland

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Series: The Warrior Women Who Saved Thedas [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Multiple Wardens, Slow Burn, Two Wardens AU, Women Loving Women, sapphic love, w|w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Opal Tabris and Celeste Cousland fell in love.</p><p>This story has been abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tabris and the Cousland

**Author's Note:**

> As it says below, Opal is not mine.

##  [The Tabris and the Cousland- Chapter 1](http://arellasmercy.tumblr.com/post/144586158315/the-tabris-and-the-cousland-chapter-1)

Pairings for this chapter: Celeste Cousland/Duncan; Opal Tabris/Celeste Cousland (pre); Opal Tabris/Nelaros (kinda)

Rating: T for Language

Celeste is mine, Opal belongs to[@rnangopantsu](https://tmblr.co/ml2cJ2Sxr6LXWC4ghyZtgGA)

 

Celeste Cousland looked at the alienage, dismay in her mind. The place was dirty and cramped and in disrepair. She was suddenly grateful for her upbringing, for the coin that rattled in her purse, for the fact that she had torn down the Highever alienage when she was ten because “It’s not right Papa, I’ll tear down the walls _myself_ if you won’t do it!”, that she had gotten all the able bodied elves good jobs and raised the wages of the elves in her home even though it meant she didn’t get as many nice dresses for holidays.

A pair of elves approached them, one was a man of about her age and the other was a woman slightly older. They were both dressed in finery, the kind that one typically wore to be married in. Duncan squeezed Celeste’s hand gently. “Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding.” He greeted.

“Let’s talk about your impending beating.” The elven woman replied, fire in her eyes.

“Let us not be too hasty.” Celeste interjected. “I am Celeste, and this is my betrothed, Duncan. We mean no trouble.”

“Leave.” The woman growled. “Before I make you, shem.”

“Leave them alone, Child.” An elderly elf interjected as he walked into Celeste’s line of sight. “Duncan, do forgive the girl, she knows not who you or your pretty guest are.”

“Valendrian, it is good to see you, my friend.” Duncan said with a laugh. “This is Celeste, and as she mentioned before, we are betrothed… it is a long story, for another time.” 

“I have heard much about you.” Celeste offered gently. “Your exploits together have graced many a fireside conversation.”

“Wait wait wait, you _know_ this shem?!” The elven woman exclaimed. her ears wilted a bit. “I had no idea.”

“May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. And if I’m not mistaken, this woman is the last of the Line of Cousland?” Celeste nodded sadly, leaning against Duncan as she fought back tears, her loss still fresh.

“Why would a Grey Warden come _here_?!” The elf exclaimed.

As Duncan and Valendrian talk, Celeste locks eyes with the elf. She is beautiful, the human realizes. Her hair is the color of the moon and her skin is delicate and without scarring. Though she is much shorter than Celeste, she carries herself in such a way that she seems the same height. 

“Celeste and I will likely be gone a few days from now, after we have gotten another recruit.” Duncan says as he gently squeezes her hand to bring her attention back to the matter at hand. “For now, we will be getting settled in the inn.”

“Twas a pleasure to meet you.” Celeste replies. “Though, may I ask your names..?”

“Soris is mine, Opal is hers.” The male says, the first thing he has said in her presence. “C’mon cousin, time to get married.”

* * *

When Celeste emerges from the inn an hour later, freshly bathed, she kisses Duncan on his forehead and grins at how sweaty and tired she was able to make him before dressing in simple leather armor. She exited the inn to turmoil. 

“You!” Soris exclaimed. “You can fight, right?!” His voice was desperate and her mabari growled.

“Indeed I can.” She petted her dog before continuing. “What has happened?”

“The women- th- the Arl’s son, h-he took them! He took the women and he’s going to hurt them and you better help, or at least give us weapons!” Soris shouted, panic in his bloodshot eyes.

“Give me but a moment.” Celeste ran into the inn and into her room. “Duncan, I need our spare weapons, something light that inexperienced persons could use.” She instructed as she changed into some heavy plate armor. “That bastard arl’s son kidnapped the women, so I’m going to help the man we met earlier save them.”

“Alright.” Duncan packed a bundle of suitable weapons for her then gave it to her and kissed her soundly. “Be safe, Celeste. Please.”

“I always am.” She grinned. “I’m not going anywhere until I’ve gotten married, so that means you’re stuck with me until this Blight is over!”

* * *

They fight through the castle. Nelaros has obviously never held a weapon before, but there is strength in his arms that makes up for his inexperience. Soris can fight better than his fellow, and Celeste is grateful. 

When Opal bursts into their line of sight, Celeste is so focused on her that an assailant makes short work of Nelaros. And while the other woman does not seem to be too disturbed by it, she searches the corpse and finds something that makes her face harden. “Let’s go.” Opal growls, and they’re off.

It ends with the Arl’s son dead and a pretty girl named Shianni in Celeste’s arms as they escape the castle. When they return to the Alienage Celeste catches Duncan’s face turn relieved for a half moment and she grins. 

Then the guards arrive, and demand to know who killed the Arl’s son. Celeste is ready to confess when Duncan gives her a sharp look, so she stays silent. Opal confesses, says she was alone in the slaughter, almost brags about it. Celeste admires her guts, to say the least. She thinks, not for the first time that day, that Nelaros was a very lucky elf… but then she catches herself and winces at the insensitive thought.

“I invoke the Rite of Conscription!” Duncan declares in his booming voice. “You cannot touch this woman.”

* * *

The journey to Ostagar is a long one, the nights spent in silence or with Celeste and Duncan sneaking into the woods, out of Opal’s earshot, to fuck. Opal is not very talkative, and neither is Celeste or Duncan, so the days are quiet as well. Occasionally Duncan will tell tales of the Harbinger- an elven Warden who has been alive since two decades before Dumat was slain- or of his best friend, a woman named Fiona. He never tells Opal of how he met Celeste, of how he had come to recruit Ser Gilmore for the Wardens two years previous, of how the newly- eighteen year old Celeste had bested him in a duel of wits, of how they had fallen in bed a year later, of how deeply their love ran, of how they were a perfect match despite their age difference.

When they do arrive, Opal leaves Celeste as quickly as she can. And Celeste finds that she minds very little, as it allows her to watch Opal’s ass as she runs.


End file.
